


hold me, show me

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, notorious era, they’re so in love with each other it’s disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: “Oh, you’re gonnaget it,” John giggles, pushing Nick down into the mattress.He’s wearing way too much; all three of them are. Simon is working on his own tie as John fumbles with Nick’s in a frenzied haze. He needs him now, he can’t take it anymore.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	hold me, show me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).

> i’ve been meaning to write another Notorious era fic, so here it is! title from ‘Hold Me’ of course. thank you to my lovely readers and Tash, who seems to inspire me endlessly :)
> 
> this wasn’t supposed to be so loving and soft but that’s my brand i guess? idk enjoy.

“Oh, you’re gonna _get it,_” John giggles, pushing Nick down into the mattress.

He’s wearing way too much; all three of them are. Simon is working on his own tie as John fumbles with Nick’s in a frenzied haze. He needs him now, he can’t take it anymore.

Nick gasps, soft like pretty music to Simon and John’s ears. His shirt is unbuttoned quickly by the bassist’s deft fingers and thrown to the floor out of sight, they’ll worry about the mess later. Simon sidles up beside John and he moves over so he can share the delightful task of undressing Nick.

As John’s working to rid himself of his own clothes, Simon leans down and captures Nick’s lips in a warm kiss. He lets his fingers caress his sides, trailing down to the waistband of his trousers. He pulls away from the kiss to unbutton them and slide them down his legs.

“You’re gorgeous,” Simon tells him, his voice slightly husky. He turns to John and smiles. “And you as well. Don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“Look at yourself, babe,” Nick compliments, propping himself up on the bed.

John, now completely stripped and shameless about it, drops down next to him. As Simon races to match the other two, John moves closer to Nick, cupping his cheek and turning his head. Nick initiates their meeting; crashing their lips together with a bit of force. He’s liked it rough since they were awkward teenagers, with fumbling hands and rosy cheeks. He knows him, he’s a part of him.

Simon slides his bare body next to John, letting his hands trail along his skin as Nick’s licking into his mouth, causing him to moan lowly just before they pull away. Nick _loves_ when he does that. He always has and always will.

“What do you wanna do?” Simon asks them. Watching the two of them has heat pooling in his stomach already, he can’t wait any longer.

“I want John tonight,” Nick says. “It’s been a while since I’ve had him.”

Simon chuckles. “It’s been a week,” he teases, playful. Though he jokes, the other two know he cares deeply. They do this so much, taking turns with each other, making sure no one feels left out.

“Don’t be such a greedy bastard, Charlie.” John reaches back and lightly smacks his thigh.

He feigns pain, though the slap didn’t hurt, nestling his face into the crook of John’s neck. “Ow, you fucker!”

“That’s right, I am a fucker.” John laughs as he sits up and reaches for the new bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Nick laughs, too. “Sometimes I wonder why I regularly have sex with the two of you.”

“You love us,” Simon chimes in.

“You know I do.”

John lays back again, sandwiched between his bandmates. He turns to Nick, watching his widened doe eyes. So _pretty. _“How do you want me, baby?”

Nick is so turned on already, and his words aren’t helping matters. “From behind... I want Simon in front.”

“Whatever you want,” John replies, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. He’ll always give Nick what he wants; all he has to do is ask. He follows Nick’s orders, easing over his smaller frame and swapping their places on the bed.

John slicks up two fingers and presses them into Nick, with his other hand resting on his hip to help steady him. He works him open with care, though he’s desperate to be inside him already.

Simon moves closer, their breaths mingling in the close proximity. Nick feels John’s fingers brush his sweet spot, pleasure spreading through his veins, hot and heavy. “I’m ready, John, _please,_” he pleads as Simon holds him, his presence comforting and familiar.

John complies right away, pulling out his fingers. He coats his hardened cock in lube and starts to inch in, picking up the pace as soon as he’s in all the way. He grips Nick’s hips tighter and thrusts, drawing a throaty moan out of him.

Simon starts to press little kisses along Nick’s collarbones. “We love you so much,” he says between kisses, adoring the feeling of his soft skin against his mouth.

“Fuck, Nick,” John sighs into his ear, whispering, “so good for me. Always.”

Nick clutches onto Simon, finding his hands and intertwining their fingers together. Simon continues to kiss him, working his way up his neck. What began as chaste kisses has become open-mouthed love bites, making purple marks to be admired later after the night is over. His heart skips a beat when he feels Nick squeeze his large hands with his much smaller ones, the gesture so sweet and so endearingly _him._

John’s thrusts grow erratic, getting closer with each one. “Almost there,” he breathes out.

“Come inside me.” Nick’s mind is reduced to mush. His boys have that kind of effect on him, they’re good at what they do. “Wanna feel everything.”

John moves his hands from his hips to his stomach, splaying them along the soft skin there. He’s coming moments later, a moan escaping his lips as he releases inside Nick.

Nick follows, and now all the sheets have to be washed later, but he’s not thinking about that at the moment. His chest rises and falls rapidly, blissed out beyond comprehension. He lets Simon’s hands go and opens his eyes, forgetting he even closed them in the first place.

“Holy fuck,” comes John’s voice from behind him as he pulls out. “Stay there, Nick, I’ll finish Simon off.”

Nick lays there, his breath starting to even out and his heavy lids feeling heavier by the second. He feels the bed dip as John moves over to Simon. He wastes no time taking his cock into his mouth with well developed skill. Simon’s hands fly to John’s luscious hair as he hollows out his cheeks, that picture perfect face of his inching him towards his orgasm.

Simon doesn’t even try to hold back, the pleasure too much to handle. “Close, Johnny,” he cries out. He comes and John swallows without hesitation.

John pulls away, then smiles at the current state of his lovers, both of them basking in the afterglow. It looks good on them, he’s decided. Really good. He settles down next to Simon, wrapping his body around him and pulling the cleaner section of the sheets over the three of them.

“Come here, love,” Simon whispers to Nick, who’s trying very hard not to fall victim to sleep. He lets himself be pulled back into Simon’s arms; subtly sticky yet warm and welcoming. He lets out a dreamy sigh, feeling loved.

A few slow moments drag by, nothing but the sound of their breathing can be heard.

“We really need a shower,” John pipes up, as if it isn’t obvious already. “Like right now.”

Simon starts rubbing Nick’s back, then buries his face in his wild hair. He’s feeling drowsy himself and doesn’t want this little moment to end just yet. “In a few more minutes, I don’t wanna get up yet.”

John leans over and kisses Simon’s cheek before sliding out of the bed. “Alright, you guys can meet me in the shower when you’re ready then.”

The two of them plan to take him up on his offer, but only after those few lazy minutes of sharing each other’s heavenly warmth.


End file.
